


Tickled Pink

by mmmdraco



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent finds Daria and Jane turned into little girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickled Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [challenge at PPMB](http://thepaperpusher.net/forum/viewtopic.php?p=529168).

Trent walked into the room scratching his head and yawning. "Hey, Janey. Have we got any..." He trailed off as he saw that the room was covered in pink... something. He heard sniffling coming from the far side of Jane's bed and picked his way across bare patches of floor, his eyes widening as the source of the sniffling came into view. "Daria? Janey?!" The two girls, for they were surely girls and not the young women they'd been when he last saw them, were huddled together on the floor, also covered in the pink goo. "What the hell happened?"

Daria looked up from where she'd been hugging Jane. "That's a bad word. My mommy says so. It's in a lot of books, though."

Jane sat up and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Trent? I want a popsicle."

Trent gulped. "Um... really. What happened? What's this pink stuff?"

Daria shrugged at first, then looked confused. "I... I don't know. Everything's a little... fuzzy."

Looking at Daria a little closer, Trent realized she wasn't wearing her glasses. Glancing around, he found them sitting in a puddle of the pink goo. He grabbed them very carefully and dug in one of Jane's dresser drawers for a clean shirt he used to clean off the goo. He placed them on Daria's face carefully. "Is that better?"

Rolling her eyes, Daria said. "I can see better, yes, though these are a little strong for me. But my memory is fuzzy. I don't know what happened."

Trent looked around the room again to try to determine what the girls had been doing before whatever happened *had* happened. An empty pizza box sat near the foot of the bed. A half finished scupture was sitting nearby. At least, Trent thought it was half finished. Jane's glue gun was plugged in... and sticking out of the back of it was a pink glue stick. Trent unplugged it hastily and looked around a little more. There was a bag of the pink glue sticks, but everything on the package was in... was that Chinese? Groaning, Trent hoped that this wasn't just a side effect of Janey using cheap art supplies. But either way, what was he supposed to do now? He knew he'd have no chance of contacting his parents... So he did the next best thing and called the Morgendorffer house.

Quinn got there in record time. At Trent's request, she had brought along some clothes for the girls as Trent had noticed that their clothes hadn't shrunk with them. He wondered how she'd known their sizes, but that didn't seem important. He left the room and let Quinn get the girls dressed. When she shouted that he could come back in, both girls were dressed in cute dressed, socks, and black flats, and Quinn was doing their hair. They looked... precious. But he still had no idea what was going on."

Laughing, Quinn stood up after straightening Daria's dress one last time. "Okay, so, I bet you want an explanation."

Trent nodded. "So, you know what happened?"

Looking around, Quinn smiled. "I know *exactly* what happened. See, Daria has this really weird aversion to the color pink. Like, it makes her almost into another person. And if she's tickled while she's in that state, she has this regression to childhood thing, only it's physical. Tonight, she'll grow out of it and wake up knowing what happened, but it'll be like a dream. If she happens to tickle the other person back while she starts to change, they change, too. So, don't worry. Jane will be fine in the morning."

Trent leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down it to come to a rest on the floor. "That doesn't seem physically possible."

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know the science of it or anything, but it's the only time Daria lets me dress her up, so I won't complain."

"They're cute."

"I know! I keep hoping Daria will remember how cute she can be when she wakes up, but it never sticks. Still, I'll take what I can get."

"What do we do now?"

"Duh, Trent. The same thing you'd do with any babysitting job. Make sure they don't get into too much trouble, make sure they eat, bathe, brush their teeth, and put them to bed."

Trent looked up at Quinn. "Should they stay here or at your house?"

Looking around at the goo and Daria and Jane talking quietly in one corner of the room, Quinn said, "Let's go to our place. We keep some age appropriate toys and books in the closet in the guest bedroom. And you can either stick around, or pay me to babysit."

"Yeah. I can stick around."

Quinn grabbed Daria's hand. "C'mon, sis. We're going home so you can show Jane your toys, okay?"

Trent stood up and grabbed his sister's hand. "You, too, Janey. Maybe they'll have popsicles there."


End file.
